


dos.

by tingles



Series: la llamada [2]
Category: La Llamada (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingles/pseuds/tingles
Summary: Hacía mucho tiempo que Milagros no tenía una cita.





	dos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Milagros no tenía una cita. De hecho, si no contaba la que había tenido a los 13 años con un chico que era hijo de una amiga de su madre, la de esa noche podía considerarse como su primera cita. Lo cual era bastante embarazoso considerando su edad, pero después de haber vivido tantos años en un convento tampoco podía resultar demasiado sorprendente.

Aún así, esperaba que su inexperiencia no le jugara una mala pasada, ya que deseaba desesperadamente que su noche con Susana fuera un éxito. Tal como la chica había prometido, una semana después de que acabara el campamento le había pedido una cita y Milagros no había dudado en aceptar a pesar de los nervios y las incertidumbres que todavía tenía. Habían mantenido el contacto durante todos esos días, y Milagros se sentía como una adolescente enamorada por primera vez sonriendo como una tonta cada vez que recibía un mensaje.

-Entonces, ¿qué película vamos a ver? -Preguntó Milagros, mirando los carteles que anunciaban todos los estrenos mientras esperaban en la cola.

-Pues te iba a dejar escoger, la verdad. -Contestó Susana. -No quería coger una que no te fuera a gustar.

-A mí me da igual, mientras no sea de sustos. -Milagros se encogió de hombros, y señaló uno de los carteles.- Esa parece bonita.

-Sabía que ibas a ir a por la romanticona.

-Lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo… ¿qué pasa, no te gusta?

Susana negó con la cabeza. -Está bien, aunque a mí me van más cañeras. El otro día con María fuimos a ver _Matanza Zombie_ y fue una pasada. -Al llegar a la ventanilla compró las dos entradas, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso a Milagros diciéndole que podía pagarse la suya.

-Eso suena espantoso. -Milagros torció una mueca. -A mí no me lleves a ver películas de esas, Susana.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a hacer esto más veces? -Susana la miró con una sonrisita y Milagros se sonrojó.

-Bueno, a ver, supongo, si tú quieres, vamos, a no ser que esta noche vaya todo mal y no quieras volver a salir conmigo.

-Qué tonta eres, Milagros. Aunque me tiraras la bebida por encima sin querer y se te cayeran todas las palomitas querría repetir. Que no me sorprendería, con lo torpe que eres a veces.

-¡Oye! -Milagros se hizo la indignada, aunque sabía que Susana se lo decía sin ninguna mala intención.- Creo que esta no es la manera adecuada de tratar a tu cita, la verdad.

-Tienes razón.- Susana asintió, y se puso muy seria de repente.- Ven, vamos a comprar las palomitas. -La guió hacia la tienda poniendo una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-¿Esto lo voy a poder pagar yo?

-No. -Susana le contestó tajantemente, y Milagros suspiró resignada, sin poder hacer otra cosa que dejar que comprara el cubo más grande de palomitas y dos bebidas enormes sin rechistar.

-¿Cuáles eran nuestras butacas? -Preguntó Susana, intentando llevarlo todo sin que se le cayera nada a pesar de que Milagros había intentado ayudarla. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, parecía empeñada en encargarse ella de todo.

-Son estas de aquí. -Milagros se las indicó y las dos se sentaron, Susana con un poco más de dificultad.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me dejas hacer nada?

-Te estoy tratando como se tiene que tratar a una cita, Milagros. -Susana le devolvió sus propias palabras con una sonrisa pícara y se llevó una palomita a la boca.- Siendo caballerosa y todo eso.

Parecía que sus intentos de galantería estaban surtiendo efecto, porque Milagros se quedó sin saber qué decir y solo pudo negar con la cabeza y bajar la mirada tratando de disimular el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Qué cosas tienes…

-Lo digo en serio. -Le cogió la mano y se la acercó para dejar un beso en los nudillos.

Afortunadamente, las luces de la sala empezaron a atenuarse en ese momento porque Milagros sabía que debía estar más roja que un tomate a esas alturas. Susana la había cogido por sorpresa con su actitud, pero si tenía que ser sincera le estaba gustando.

La película no era nada del otro mundo, pero Milagros tampoco le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Estaba demasiado distraída pensando en el hecho de que estaba en una cita, con otra mujer, con _Susana Romero_ , y encima lo estaba disfrutando. Cada vez que iba a coger palomitas sus manos se rozaban y las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban.

Varias veces, al mirar a Susana de reojo, la pilló observándola a ella en vez de a la pantalla y aunque intentó hacer ver que no se daba cuenta llegó un punto en el que se le hizo imposible. -¿Qué pasa, no te gusta la película que no la estás mirando?

-Me gustas más tú. -Una vez más, se las había apañado para dejarla sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas de esa manera, con tanta facilidad? Seguro que disfrutaba haciendo que Milagros se quedara con cara de idiota.

-¡Susana! -Susurró- ¿No te vas a cansar de decirme cosas así?

-No creo, la verdad. -Le contestó.- Yo de ti me iría acostumbrando.

-Bueno. Lo intentaré. -Dijo Milagros antes de volver a centrarse en la película y para retomar el argumento, sin poder borrar la sonrisa tonta de su cara.

Al acabar la película las dos salieron del cine comentándola animadamente, después de tantas palomitas no tenían hambre así que decidieron saltarse la cena y pasear con calma por las calles que todavía estaban llenas de transeúntes.

-¿Puedo? -Susana preguntó casi con timidez al mismo tiempo que su mano rozaba la de Milagros, pero hasta que no recibió su asentimiento no acabó de entrelazar sus dedos- Lo habría hecho antes pero no quería incomodarte…

-No pasa nada. -Milagros le dedicó una sonrisa para dejarle ver que era verdad. Aunque no podía negar que le causaba un cierto nerviosismo y que sentía como si todo el mundo las estuviera mirando, valía la pena solo por ver la cara de felicidad de Susana al poder darle la mano. Tenía el presentimiento de que se acostumbraría pronto.

-Entonces, ¿te ha gustado la cita? -Susana le preguntó, dejando entrever algo de nerviosismo, lo que no era nada propio de ella.

-Pues claro. Muchísimo. Tampoco es que tenga muchas con las que compararla, la verdad, pero eso no quita. -Durante toda la noche Susana había demostrado que sus temores sobre todo lo que podía ir mal eran infundados. Se había preocupado de ir con cuidado para que Milagros se sintiera a gusto en todo momento, pero tampoco había perdido ni una ocasión de sacarle los colores con sus piropos.

-Bueno, si te tengo que ser sincera yo tampoco… creo que no había tenido nunca una cita así.

-¿De verdad? -Milagros no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Sí, supongo que por eso también estaba un poquito nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa tú?

-No sé por qué pareces tan sorprendida. -Susana soltó una risita ante su incredulidad.- Es que para mí todo esto es muy nuevo también, nunca había estado con una chica. Ni con alguien… es que tú me gustas de verdad, Milagros. Nunca… nunca me había sentido así y no quiero estropearlo todo siendo una bruta como siempre.

-No vas a estropearlo. -Milagros apretó su mano con cariño.- La verdad es que casi me alegro de que tú también estés nerviosa, así no soy yo la única. -A Susana se le escapó una risita, y se inclinó hacia ella, apoyándose en su brazo.- No tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas. Tú también.... Yo siento lo mismo. Y si las dos estamos igual de perdidas pues juntas ya iremos viendo. Iremos pasito a pasito, ¿vale?

-Vale. Pasito a pasito. -Susana se rió.- Me ha gustado eso.

-Es que a veces tengo mis momentos.

-Ya lo sé, ya.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta de que las calles estaban ya casi desiertas, y al mirar la hora vieron que se les había hecho muy tarde. Susana vivía cerca, pero el piso de Milagros estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad así Susana insistió en llamar a un taxi.

-Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿eh? -Le pidió al ver el taxi pararse delante de ellas.

-Que sí, Susana que me lo has dicho diez veces ya.

-Es para que no se te olvide.

-No se me olvidará, tonta. -Milagros sabía que tenía que soltar las manos de Susana, pero no podía evitar apurar hasta el último momento. La noche había sido maravillosa y no quería que acabara.

-Más te vale. Se va a impacientar el taxista. -Susana le dijo, mirando de reojo el vehículo.

-Sí, ahora voy. -A pesar de sus palabras, no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos.

Había una tensión entre ellas que ninguna parecía dispuesta a romper. Por una vez, Susana parecía cortada y no daba el primer paso, y Milagros sentía de nuevo los nervios en su estómago. Sin embargo, sabiendo que si no lo hacía se iba a arrepentir, consiguió juntar el valor necesario para acabar de cortar la distancia entre ellas y besarla con delicadeza.

Después de que Milagros tomara la iniciativa Susana cogió el relevo y, llevando las manos a su nuca para mantenerla cerca, profundizó el beso. Se olvidaron de todo, incluso de dónde estaban, hasta que la bocina del taxi las sorprendió y se separaron entre risas.

-Parece que ya se ha impacientado el pobre hombre.

-Bueno, al menos se ha llevado un buen espectáculo.

-¡Susana Romero! -Exclamó entre indignada y avergonzada, lo que hizo que Susana se riera todavía más fuerte.

-Venga, va. Buenas noches, Milagros. -Le dijo con esa sonrisa que Milagros no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

-Espera. -La retuvo antes de que se separara del todo y la santiguó, recordándoles a ambas ese mismo momento en el campamento cuando las cosas eran tan diferentes.- Ahora sí. Buenas noches, Susana.

Con la misma sonrisa idiota, Milagros entró en el taxi al mismo tiempo que Susana empezaba a andar en dirección a su calle.


End file.
